Animation Academy
by Average Nerd 3456
Summary: Welcome to Animation Academy (or AA for short)! This may look like your typical Disney High fanfic, but there's a twist: the Non-Disney Characters and a sprinkling of both live action and original characters also go here. Prepare to get plunged into the lives and drama surrounding the students from fitting in to a student war between the Disney and Non-Disney characters.
1. Part of Your World

Meg HATED beginning of the year assemblies. It was the first day of school after summer vacation and Principal Maleficent just HAD to hold this to have people prepare for the semester.

Meg thought that she just had to show up early and leave, but when she got to the auditorium, almost everyone was there and talking about what they had done during the break. She saw the cheerleaders near the steps to the stage and repressed the urge to gag just by looking at them.

Before she could go confront the cheerleaders and call them bimbos just for existing, her best friend, Hans, sat next to her. Hans was an…interesting case since he was the youngest out of thirteen sons and acted normally nice to everyone, but Meg knew about his secret: he was actually manipulative.

"What a way to make an entrance without me knowing, pretty boy," she said.

Hans shrugged and leaned back as Meg looked at her surroundings, looking towards where the jocks were and right at the star quarterback: Hercules, or Wonder Boy as she called him. She thought he was too perfect for her tastes and wanted to throw up whenever she saw him.

Hercules started out as this scrawny kid who was bullied through middle school until sophomore year hit and suddenly, he was buff and joined the jocks quicker than anyone could blink. He then won this game and everyone regarded him as a hero. Meg couldn't take it, so she decided to ignore his existence and befriended Hans.

Principal Maleficent went on and on with her speech as Vice Principal Narissa stood beside her. Then, the head of the cheerleader squad, Charlotte La Bouffe, came on stage and squealed over the upcoming games in that southern accent of hers.

Meg covered her ears and begged to herself that she would stop until Charlotte brought up Hercules and the crowd went completely wild. She groaned when Hercules began to pump up everyone as they kept cheering. Meg slammed her face against her hand at this.

* * *

Tulio stood at the front of his next class next to his best friend, Miguel. He watched him strum his electric guitar before looking at the time.

"Jeez, Hercules and those cheerleaders really know how to get hyped." Tulio said.

"Hercules IS the star quarterback. I mean, how the hell are WE supposed to top that?" Miguel asked.

Tulio nodded and slicked his hair back a bit.

"Maybe you're right, but imagine how cool it would be to end up rich, famous, and popular."

"I like the sound of that. It's also our senior year, so we could go out with a bang!"

Before Tulio could say anything, Adam pushed passed them and said, "Out of the way, assholes."

"Prick…" Miguel said while putting his guitar away and walking into the classroom with Tulio.

Adam went to the desk in the back while Tulio and Miguel sat in the middle next to each other. Mythology with Mr. Hades was alright since his sarcastic sense of humor was amusing and the students could relate to it.

When the lesson began, the duo of rebels repressed the urge to fall asleep on their desk and just nap until the bell rang. The whole "becoming popular and going out with a bang" plan sounded awesome to both of them. They could be bigger than Hercules! But how would they pull it off?

Once the bell rang, everyone grabbed their things and poured out into the hallway. Miguel played his guitar at the very moment they stepped out of the classroom while Tulio let out a small chuckle.

"You know what, Miguel?" Tulio asked.

"Yeah, what?" Miguel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Let's discuss our plan," he said. "It sounds amazing…"

* * *

"STOP, ASSHOLE!" a voice said through the halls.

Aladdin nearly tripped and fell on his face when he stopped suddenly. He looked back at the Stabbington Brothers, who looked ready to kill him.

"Give us back that right NOW!" one of them said.

"Ugh, all this for a freaking keychain?" Aladdin asked with a groan before throwing the keychain aside and running into a crowd.

He looked back and laughed to himself when he saw them shaking their fists. Aladdin slid into the Biology classroom and sat next to Mulan and Ariel.

"Morning, ladies!" he said with a grin.

"With how you ran in, let me guess, you got in trouble AGAIN?" Mulan asked.

Aladdin shrugged and said, "You're only in trouble when you get caught."

"It's like you're one jump ahead, Aladdin," Ariel said with a laugh. "That's why you're so entertaining."

Aladdin scratched the back of his head as Professor Porter started the class. He looked around until he noticed the cheerleader sitting next to who he guessed was Kida: it was his crush since freshman year, Jasmine.

"Wow…" he said under his breath while staring at her.

"He's doing it again, Ariel." Mulan said to her friend.

"Drooling over Jasmine? Yeah, remember when he was sneaking into cheer practice to watch her?" Ariel asked.

Mulan nodded and said, "Of course, I do. You do the same thing to Eric though."

Ariel blushed at her friend's comment and went to work on writing notes.

"He's SO hot though." she said.

Mulan rolled her eyes at this.

"You seriously need to get your head out of the clouds and come back to the real world…" she said.

"But I want to be part of HIS world." Ariel said.

* * *

Odette nodded at her friend, MK, to say hello and went back to her sketch.

"What's up?" MK asked her as she took a bite out of her sandwich.

"Just drawing some costume ideas for the drama club. I only want to get these ideas out and ask for someone to make them real." Odette said.

"Giselle, one of the cheerleaders, designs her own clothes. Hell, she designed the cheer squad's outfits!"

Odette nodded and took a few bites of her pizza. Last year, she joined the Drama Club and was determined to give the shows they would perform more variety since Aurora, a fellow club member and a friend of hers, really wanted to do a musical.

"So, did you hear about Marianne's new makeover?"

"You mean, the fact that she went all emo and rebellious?" MK said while looking over at the girl they were talking about. "I like it. It suits her."

"I heard that she and Roland broke up over the summer because he cheated on her, which is why she did a complete 180." Odette said.

"Honestly, I'm glad she broke up with Roland. He's an asshole."

"True, true…"

The bell rang as Odette got up and threw out her pizza crust, walking to her next class.

* * *

Belle walked into her math class while looking at her book and took a seat next to her best friend, Milo, in the front.

He grinned and looked at the book, asking, "So, this is a new book, huh?"

"No, I'm just rereading Psycho by Robert Bloch. The movie was really good, but the book is pretty exciting and suspenseful." she said. "What have you been doing during the summer?"

"I've just been caught up in _Smash Bros._ competitions. You know, just fighting other people I've never met or some of the other students."

"As for me, I've been reading a lot of books, mainly fantasy stories."

Math class was boring for Belle, which is why she guessed was part of the reason she preferred English outside of her love for reading. Last year, she had spent majority of the time making money off of tutoring other students and looking for more books to read.

Sometimes, she just wished that senior year would end sooner than later and finally go on some vaguely big adventure like how her books described. But how much longer until it was finally going to happen?

Once class was finally over, Belle grabbed her book and walked out while reading.

* * *

The Onceler let out a relieved sigh when he stepped out into the courtyard outside of the school. The last period had FINALLY ended and he thought that the first day of school would never stop.

His entire day was spent trying to act suave, only to nearly fall on his face every time or get yelled at by some of the girls. Now, he had to go back to his shitty family made up of his mother, his brothers, his uncle, and his aunt.

And it was a perfect opportunity to practice guitar. He slowly strummed it and like that, he felt better…until he saw the environmentalists. Onceler recognized three of them as Pocahontas, Fawn, and Crysta, so he rolled his eyes and went back to playing.

He hated the environmentalists and thought they were tree hugging hippies with nothing better to do. Before he could continue, Pocahontas approached him and held out a petition.

"Hello, would you like to sign this petition to stop the town from building houses on this forest area?" she asked him.

"Uh, no thanks…" Onceler said before they backed off.

It was then when he saw a girl with red hair that he didn't recognize standing with them. He was a few seconds close from dropping his guitar and going up to talk to her since she was pretty to him, better looking than even the entire cheer squad.

She just stared at him before Fawn said to her, "Come on, Audrey. We should leave him alone if he's not going to sign."

"Right, sorry about that," the girl said while following after her friends.

Onceler knew that there were at least two girls named Audrey at this school like how there were two guys named Philip. He assumed that this Audrey wasn't the one he had English class with since that one was more of a tomboy who had a thing for repairing stuff.

This one, on the other hand, seemed to be quiet, but he could feel that she's a stubborn person like him. The environmentalists were always refusing to back down on their causes to save the "poor helpless flora and fauna of Fantasia", even if he believed that it was never going to happen.

But what if she wasn't like the rest of them? Now, that was worth finding out…


	2. Straight On

Anna squealed as she bounced up and down in the hall, her braids flying in tune with her jumps. Her sister, Elsa, playfully rolled her eyes and held her still.

"Anna, you need to calm down. I know we just got back yesterday, but we need to get serious." Elsa said to her.

"Oh yeah…you're right." Anna said with a nervous laugh.

As they walked through the halls together, Anna excitedly waved at her best friend, Rapunzel, before crashing into someone. It was a red-haired guy that she wasn't familiar with. She blushed while backing away.

"This is awkward. Not you, just me, I'm…awkward. You're gorgeous. Wait, wait?" she asked while the guy laughed.

"Hans, it's good to see you again…" Elsa said.

"Nice to see you too, Elsa." Hans said, nodding. "Is this the sister you were talking about?"

"Yeah, that's me! I'm Anna!" Anna said as she flipped her braids.

Hans checked his watch and groaned, saying, "Crap, I've got class in a bit. See you around, my ladies."

He left as Anna stared at him in the distance with a lovesick expression.

"You just met him, Anna. He's only my lab partner." Elsa said with a groan.

"Are you kidding me? He's a genuine Prince Charming, even more so than the guy actually called Charming here!" Anna asked.

Elsa sighed while they walked to their next class. Sometimes, she wished that her sister didn't fall in love that easily…

* * *

MK wasn't sure how she felt about English class. The girl who sat next to her on the right, Belle, seemed very into it.

Many people, except for Odette, thought that she changed too much over the summer after her mother died, but she hadn't changed at all, not as much as Marianne from what she heard about yesterday.

"I can't believe I was nearly late…" she said with a groan to the boy on her left, Jack Frost.

"Come on, breaking rules isn't THAT bad. It's actually lots of fun," he said.

MK scoffed at him. Aside from being the second person in this school called Jack, he was the school prankster and could come off as immature by almost everyone. Hell, that's why his ex-girlfriend broke up with him.

"Oooh, I think Peter's trying to hit on Wendy again…" Jack said with a laugh as he watched the red-haired guy in the back wink at the girl next to him. "Tink and Tiger Lily are gonna be SO pissed. Well, Tink more so."

MK rolled her eyes and went back to reading Shakespeare. Even though she and Odette liked the occasional rumor, she just wanted to go through a day without so much drama coming out of people's mouths all the time.

_Please, can't I just have a NORMAL year? _she thought.

It was bad enough that her father was still doing his epic quest in search of mythical leaf people, but the drama seemed worse by comparison.

In fact, she didn't care about who was dating who or who changed the most…

* * *

Flynn considered himself the coolest guy in the school: he was a rebel, he didn't like team sports, he wore ripped jeans, and was basically the whole package. He was one of the school's bad boys and wouldn't want to change it.

And today was amazing since he and the Stabbington Brothers had officially stopped being partners in crime. Flynn preferred working on his own, so this whole flying solo thing felt amazing.

He sat at the rebels' table next to his best friends, Tulio and Miguel, who were going over some plans.

_Those two are ALWAYS up to something…_Flynn thought with a laugh.

Suddenly, there was a commotion from the other side of the cafeteria. Fights are somewhat uncommon here, but they could get insane at times.

"What the hell?" he asked himself.

He followed the other students who were crowding around. Curiously, Flynn joined them until Lefou suddenly was sent flying backwards into the crowd.

"Good lord!" Flynn said.

He saw Adam, the school's resident weird guy, and Gaston, one of the jocks, in the middle of an epic battle.

"You just punched my best friend!" Gaston said while gritting his teeth.

"Well, you're a douche anyways! You deserve it!" Adam said to him.

Then, the fight continued as the only things the students could say were "HOLY SHIT!" while Flynn noticed three of the cheerleaders (he assumed they were the Bimbette triplets) crying every time Gaston got hit.

Adam always gave Flynn the creeps and he had no idea why. There was something…off about him. Abusive parents? Mental health problems? Just hormones? Who knew what was wrong with him?

"Flynn, get your ass out of there before you get beat just for looking!" Miguel said to him as he and Tulio dragged him away from the scene.

He was glad that his best friends were able to save him before he ended up in the nurse's office or a body bag…

* * *

Kenneth Boggan, or Bog for short, literally stepped outside for one moment to smoke and when he got back, the entire fucking student body was looking at this fight between the emo kid and one of the meat headed jocks.

At least something like this happened and they weren't going on with their perfect little lives and living in fairy tales with their heads in the clouds.

"Lame…" he said, tossing his cigarette out.

The fight was FINALLY over and everyone just went on with their lives as if nothing had happened right when the bell rang. Bog let out a relieved sigh and went to his class while everyone backed away from him in fear.

He was glad that the students left him alone since he was the only realistic one in this school and not going all "oh, someday my prince will come" or "I can go the distance" every damn day.

Before he could step into his Theology class, he bumped into this girl on accident. She glared at him, which no one has ever done to him. This was new indeed.

"Watch where you're going, asswipe." she said before walking into the classroom.

Bog scoffed and said under his breath, "Don't be a bitch, bitch."

He took a seat near the back and listened to Mr. Frollo drone on and on about every religious text known to man and saw the girl from earlier sitting next to who he guessed was her sister.

The sister acted WAY too cheery that it made Bog want to vomit as he watched her interactions with the other girl. The girl he ran into was kind of like him with her anger towards everyone while her sister was a ditzy airhead like everyone else in this damn school.

God, how he wished this year would be over quicker…

The bell rang while he sighed and got up, walking out of the class and hoping not to bump into that girl again.

* * *

Rapunzel sighed as she took a seat next to her friends, Cassandra and Varian, on the bleachers after they changed back into their normal clothes once Gym was finished.

"Oh my god, I love this! So cool!" Varian said while flipping through his comic.

"You've been saying that for the past few minutes…" Cassandra said as she looked at the clock.

"Well, it can't be THAT bad, Cass. At least we're not running a million laps." Rapunzel said.

"Hey! I like running laps!" she said.

"No offense, but you're the only person in Gym class who likes running laps outside of Vidia and Shang." Varian said, putting his comic into his backpack.

Rapunzel shook her head and laughed at her two friends. They had been together since they were kids and nothing was probably going to change that. The bell rang and the trio walked out of the gym together.

"This is where we go our separate ways for the last class, Cass." Rapunzel said to her.

"I'll survive Chemistry. You and Varian have fun in Mythology." Cassandra said before going the other way.

Once she was gone, Varian asked Rapunzel, "She is SO perfect, isn't she?"

"Cass is tough and I respect that." Rapunzel said. "If you like her so much, why don't you just try to talk to her without me being there?"

"I don't know, Rapunzel…I just get nervous when it's just me and her. To be honest, I feel a bit better when you're there since you're like a sister to me." he said.

Rapunzel nodded since he was right: she does act like a sister towards him, so what was the harm in trying to help him?

"I promise to help you, Varian. You have my word." she said.

"Really?" Varian asked, his eyes lighting up. "Awesome!"

Rapunzel laughed as they finally arrived at their classroom.


End file.
